The New Rivals
by Valmont
Summary: A new pair of siblings arrives to town. They soon prove to be cruel and manipulative. As Kathryn and Sebastian met they're matches in Harrison and Nicole? R


The New Rivals  
Chapter One - The first day of school  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: The summer vacation ends and Kathryn and Sebastian return to school.  
  
Timeline: This is after Sebastian and Annette relationship. In this case when Sebastian broke  
up with Annette he realised that he in fact didn't love her and returned to his normal self. The story  
goes from there.  
  
  
"Ah the fresh air. I just simply amazing around here Helen. I really love it here." said Kathryn  
  
"Why don't you two pass the rest of the summer vacation here? I would be more than happy to have you here."  
  
Sebastian almost choked with the juice he was drinking "It's better not Aunt Helen" he exchanged glances with Kathryn  
"School starts in a couple of weeks, and I have some important affairs to take care. But..." he looked than at Kathryn with  
a smile "I bet that Kathryn would be more than happy to keep you company here. She just love it out here."  
  
Sebastian knew very well that Kathryn couldn't stand the life in the coutry. She was just putting a act as usual.  
  
Kathryn smiled "Unfortunately I can't. As study body president many chores awaits for me. I have to take some arrangments."  
  
"Oh" Aunt Helen said with a sad expression "But please come and visit me."  
  
"Of course we will Aunt Helen. After all you're my favorite aunt."  
  
******  
  
"Of course we will Aunt Helen. After all you're my favorite aunt." Kathryn said laughing "What a bulshit artist you are Valmont".  
  
"I have been perfecting myself by studying you sis." Sebastian said teasingly  
  
They kept talking while they wouldn't arrive their destination. They where returning home after spending some time in the country.  
  
"This limo is so slow... I still don't understand why you prefered this to my car." Sebastian said bored  
  
"Don't complain. You drive like a maniac. I wasn't going to mess my hair. Learn to respect the speed limit."  
  
Sebastian grinned "I thought that you liked breaking the rules."  
  
Kathryn smiled "Only when it doesn't envolve killing me in the process."  
  
After a while they finally arrived home.  
  
"Finally, the civilized world, I can't understand how your Aunt thinks that we like that shithole."  
  
"Why Kathryn I thought that you liked the nature." Sebastian teased her  
  
"Home so soon?" Tiffanny said as they entered the living room  
  
"I told you we would return today mother."  
  
"Oh that's right, I must have forgot."  
  
"Well I'm going for a shower." Sebastian turned to Kathryn and whispered "Want to join me?" he then exited the room  
  
"I'm going to write my speech for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh that reminds me Kathryn. Do you know Annette Hargrove? She's the new headmaster daughter."  
  
Kathryn smiled "I haven't had the pleasure to be introduced to her yet but I know who she is."  
  
"Well you've been choosen to give her a campus tour."  
  
"Choosen by who?" Kathryn asked altough she knew the answer  
  
"Well I've told him that you would gladly give her a campus tour  
  
"I don't have time to give campus tours."  
  
"Well I know that you can make some time." her mother told her coldly  
  
******  
  
As Sebastian left the bathroom he wasn't the least surprised to see Kathryn lying in his bed  
"Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"I've knocked but nobody responded so I've take the liberty to enter."  
  
"I thought that you had a speech to write."  
  
"I've already wrote it. Do you know who I'll be showing around the school tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea."  
  
"Annette."  
  
Sebastian was taken aback by that. He had forgot that Annette was also going to go to their school.  
After he dumped her they have never talked again. Even if Sebastian didn't loved Annette he cared deeply for her  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I am. What's the matter? Haven't you forgotten dorothy?"  
  
Sebastian smiled "Of course I have. I just never thought of the idea of seeing her around school."  
  
******  
  
When Sebastian arrived the school he couldn't help the huge smile forming in his face. New school year ment  
freshmans, and new girls meant new conquests.  
He scanned the are for familiar faces and it didn't took long to find Blaine talking to some freshman.  
Possibly advirtising his materials.  
  
"Hey Blaine."  
  
At the sound of that Blaine spunned around "Hey Valmont."  
  
"Doing business already?"  
  
"Of course. I don't want to loose time. And what about you? Already choosen some targets?"  
  
"Not yet" he stopped while looking at a red hair girl who passed by him "or maybe I've just found one."  
  
******  
  
Kathryn went to the headmaster office. Now she had to give the a guided tour to the hick from Kansas.  
  
"Come in." the Dean ordered as Kathryn knocked "Oh Kathryn."  
  
"Hello Dean Hargrove. I've come to give Annette her tour."  
  
The Dean expression suddenly changed. He looked a little startled "Annette hasn't been feeling to weell today.  
She will come only in afternoon, so I've decided to show her around myself."  
  
"I see." Kathryn couldn't hide the smile  
  
"But now that you're here you can give the tour to some other students."  
  
"Other students?"  
  
"Yes, brother and sister, they're the latest transfering students.They've moved in to town last week. They're parents  
are some very wealthy and high society people. It would look good on our behalf to show them around and help them  
fell true aclimazed."  
  
"I understand Sir. Are they brothers?" Kathryn was interrupted when somebody knocked at the door  
  
"It must be them. Come in."  
  
"We hope we are not interrupting."  
  
"Not at all. Kathryn this his Harrison and her sister Nicole."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kathryn extend her hand  
  
"My pleasure." Harrison said with a smile. Harrison was a handsome guy. He was medium build, with black hair and  
black eyes. Kathryn interest was getting higher. She wouldn't mind to tkae him for a test drive.  
And by the way he looked at her she could tell he wouldn't mind either.  
  
"Hi Kahtryn. Very nice to meet you." Nicole said as they shaked. Nicole was a knock out girl. She was gorgeous.  
She had also the same dark hair, but she also had blue eyes.  
  
"Kathryn will show you around the school. I'm sure you will have no trouble fitting in."  
  
"Well let's start shall we?"  
  
******  
  
"And that concludes our tour. Do you have any questions?" Kathryn smiled  
  
"Yes. Can I have your phone number?" Harrison grinned  
  
It hasn't passed an hour and he was already hiting on her "Hmmm I'll think about it."  
  
"You're the student body president aren't you?" Nicole asked  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You must feel very proud of it."  
  
"Why yes I am." Kathryn was a litlle curious where she wanted to get with this  
  
"Isn't it very stressing? I mean you must have a lot of work."  
  
"Well sometimes the pressure is very high, but I turn to god and he helps me trough the problem."  
  
"So you're a religious person?" Harrison inquired  
  
"You can say that. I would love to keep talking with you guys, but unfortunately I have some pressing matters  
to be taken care off."  
  
"Sure. We don't want to keep you around from your affairs."  
  
Kathryn quickly disappeared. When her was nowhere in sight, the two brothers stopped smiling.  
"So she is my competition. It looks like I'll be ruling this school in no time." Nicole finnally talked  
  
"I bet with you that I can get her in bed in less than a week."  
  
"You're on."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
to be continue - please review 


End file.
